1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation separation apparatuses and, more particularly, to an improved flotation separation apparatus which includes a plurality of unique high volume air bubble infusers to create a high multiplicity of strong finely divided bubbles.
2. General Background
Today""s coal and mineral producers like all industry is faces with rising costs accompanied by customer resistance to increases in price and competition from imported raw material. In order to maintain the competitive edge an operator must seek means in acquiring processing units which afford lower capital investment cost, lower power and maintenance requirements along with higher recovery of valued products.
An example of an existing separating and classifying flotation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,730, to Brooks et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR SEPARATING AND CLASSIFYING DIVERSE, LIQUID-SUSPENDED SOLIDSxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full below. The Brooks patent discloses a floatation separation apparatus which includes air bubble infusers each of which are fed by air and water pipes.
The preferred embodiment of the flotation separation apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner. What is provided is an improved flotation separation apparatus which includes a plurality of unique high volume air bubble infusers to create a high multiplicity of strong, finely divided bubbles. Thereby, such multiplicity of strong, finely divided bubbles provides that means required for the transport of recoverable minerals in the flotation process.
Broadly, the unique high volume air bubble infuser of the present invention includes a circular cavity and a plurality of stationary impinging plates projecting from the interior circumferential wall into the circular cavity and equally spaced circumferentially in series therealong. Thereby, an injecting stream impinges upon the impinging plates in series to repeatedly create, divide and subdivide air bubbles as the injection stream transverses the series of impinging plates.
In general, the improved flotation separation apparatus for separating and classifying diverse, liquid-suspended solids comprises a first chamber and a second chamber stacked below said first chamber in fluid communication with said first chamber, the improvement comprising a first set of a plurality of high volume air bubble infusers spaced in said first chamber; and, a second set of a plurality of unique high volume air bubble infusers spaced in said second chamber.
Each unique high volume air bubble infuser comprises a structure having formed centrally in a top surface thereof a circular cavity defining an interior circumferential wall and centrally in a bottom surface parallel to said top surface a bubble-water discharge outlet coaxial with an axis of said circular cavity; a lid member secured to said top surface of said structure; a water inlet port formed in said circular cavity for injecting a water steam into said circular cavity offset from said axis and perpendicular to said axis; an air inlet port formed in said circular cavity for injecting an air stream into said water stream at an acute angle; and, a plurality of stationary impinging plates projecting from said interior circumferential wall into said circular cavity and spaced circumferentially in series therealong.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique high volume air bubble infuser which maximizes the creation of the transport means (strong air bubbles) required for the transport of recoverable minerals in the flotation process and thus increases the recovery efficiency at the lowest possible power consumption per ton.
Another object of the invention is to provide an injection stream which impinges in series upon the stationary impinging plates to create, divide and subdivide repeatedly in series air bubbles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the infuser with a circular cavity which is a relatively narrow circular cavity for injecting therein at a relatively high rate an injection stream to create a sufficient impact force through the series of stationary impinging plates to maximize the rate of the creation of said air bubbles and the discharge thereof through the bubble-water discharge outlet.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide ten (10) impinging plates equally spaced incrementally over substantially 270 degrees of said circular cavity.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a unique high volume air bubble infuser which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above objects and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawing, the description given herein, and the appended claims.